


Let me cry on you

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, High School AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon si ferma a riflettere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me cry on you

**Author's Note:**

> Semplicemente, OT5 scritta per la Maritombola :3

La pioggia scendeva a catinelle dal cielo scuro di New York, mente Simon restava con la testa china sul cuscino a leggere il libro che Clary, la sua migliore amica per cui aveva una cotta dalla prima volta che si erano visti e non gliela l'aveva mai rivelato; per il semplice motivo che lei aveva una felice relazione con Jace, un ragazzo che era arrivato nel loro liceo solo l'hanno precedente rubando il cuore della ragazza che lui cercava di conquistare fin dalla più tenere età. Con lui era arrivato il suo fratello adottivo Alec a cui sorrideva ogni volta che si rendevano conto che star guardando entrambi Jace e Clary, che non si mollavano mai. Solo che dopo qualche mese da quando era arrivato, anche lui aveva trovato la sua anima gemella in Magnus un ragazzo con gli occhi azzurri che era piuttosto carino.   
Il punto della situazione, nonché il vero motivo del perché Simon sta ancora rileggendo la stessa pagina del suo libro é il ballo d'inverno. Mancano solo poche ore e lui non ha ancora trovato un accompagnatrice, tanto che l'idea di non andare al ballo li sembra l'unica soluzione possibile, prima che il suono dell'arrivo di un SMS non lo riscuota dai suoi pensieri riportandolo alla realtà.  
È da Clary e li chiede se verrà al ballo, chiudendo la semplice domanda con dei cuoricini colorati e uno smile che lo porta a pensare al sorriso di Clary, che lei li faceva quando andavano a infilarsi nella tenda posta sul retro della casa di Simon dove finivano per addormentarsi insieme anche in pieno giorno, solo perché era bello stare così vicini. La parte più bella era quando si svegliavano all'ora di merenda e correvano insieme fuori dalla tenda, l'innocenza nel cuore e la certezza di essere normali bambini, che il destino aveva spazzato via negli ultimi tempi.  
Ma adesso andava tutto bene, lui fingeva di sorridere e Clary era felice con la persona che amava più amava al mondo, credendo che lui fosse felice. Ma in fondo, si dice che se ami qualcuno devi lasciarla libera di fare le sue scelte e di amare qualcuno che la rende felice.  
Simon scatta in piedi, prendendosi il volto tra le mani. Non capisce cos'ha di diverso Jace da lui, perché il principe azzuro non poteva essere lui in modo da girare il suo mondo nel verso giusto? In fondo non chiede tanto, soltanto la persona che amava da sempre e a cui pensa in ogni momento della sua giornata fin da quando la sveglia suona mattina, mentre lui é ancora mezzo addormentato.   
Alla fine, sa che l'unica persona che conta per lui é Clary e non vuole vederla triste perché lui non é venuto al ballo a cui lei tiene tanto soltanto perché non ha qualcuno con cui andare. A pensarci bene, forse Jace li concederà un ballo con la sua Clary.  
E anche se il tempo non é a sua favore, lui vuole fare di tutto per esserci tanto che, appena entra in bagno per fare una doccia, finisce per cadere sul pavimento bagnato.   
Ma Simon si rialza e poco più di mezz ha lo smoking addosso ed é seduto in macchina, pronto con un mazzetto di fiori trafugati dal vaso che si trova all'ingesso di casa sua, perché non ha il tempo di comprare tre rose rosse.  
Nonostante tutto, arriva con solo cinque minuti di ritardo, e appena entra nella palestra, qualcuno che si rivela essere Magnus, lo prende per un braccio cominciando a ballare con lui stringendolo forte a sé.  
Lo fa volteggiare nella stanza, sorridendoli sempre, e Simon non ha idea del perché lo stia facendo, ma non li dispiace. Ama il modo in cui Magnus balla, tenendo una mano appoggiata sul suo fianco e l'altra stretta nella sua, le loro dita incrociate insieme.Per fortuna, tutto ciò lo porta a dimenticare per qualche momento Clary, rendendoli il cuore più leggero e allotanando la tristezza dalla gabbia di metalli e muscoli che protegge il suo cuore.  
Poi la canzone finisce, e Magnus si allontana di poco da lui, mentre lascia le sue mani permettendo al viso di Alec di entrare nel suo campo visivo, prendendolo dolcemente per mano appena comincia la nuova canzone. Al contrario di colui con cui ha ballato precedentemente, Alec ha un modo diverso di fare. Decide di appoggiare semplicemente la testa sulla spalla di Simon assecondando semplicemente i suoi movimenti, lasciandolo guidare. E in qualche modo, anche questo lo aiuta a non pensare, fino a che la musica non finisce e lui si ritrova Clary davanti, con un meravigliosa abito blu che sembra calzare a pennello.  
Sorride, quando prende la mano di Clary e comincia a ballare con lei, tenendosi a una certa distanza di sicurezza per paura che Jace possa spuntare da un momento all'altro. Ma poi Clary lo stringe forte, guardandolo negli occhi, prima di baciarlo durante il ritornello di una canzone. Per lui é una sorpresa meravigliosa tanto che ricambia il bacio per qualche istante e si separa da lei soltanto quando finisce la canzone.   
Crede che sia finito tutto, quando Jace arriva da dietro e stringe forte la sua mano, mentre l'altra finisce tra i capelli di Simon facendolo sorridere, mentre ballano lungo la stanza al ritmo della canzone che li sembra sempre più familiare.  
Ricorda che fú proprio Clary a fargli ascotare per la prima volta.

Starting at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
‘Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
‘Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep  
Well you only need the light when it’s burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you’ve been high when you’re feeling low  
Only hate the road when you’re missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

Ogni singolo verso della canzone riesce a far riflettere Simon, mentre Jace continua a ballare con lui nonostante ormai sembra assorto nei suoi pensieri e riesce finalmente a capire il messaggio che hanno cercato di mandarli con quel piccolo gesto che rappresenta qualcosa di grande dietro, qualcosa di così grande che non potrà mai essere spiegato con nessuna parola mai esistita.Clary non vuole vederlo triste, non l'hai mai voluto nemmeno una volta da quando sono amici e capisce benissimo quanto possa far male vedere la persona che si ama stare con qualcun'altro. Ma sa che Jace non lo odia, non merita odio nonostante certe volte sia insopportabile. E capisce Alec, perché fin dalla prima volta che lo ha guardato negli occhi ha saputo che anche lui ha qualcuno che non potrà mai avere, ma lo sopporta grazie a Magnus. E Simon capisce che l'unica cosa da fare é lasciare andare l'amore che prova per Clary e cercare di trovare la sua anima gemella.  
Così lascia finalmente la mano di Jace sorridendoli, e sa che quel sorriso vale più di mille parole. Anche più di un "grazie".


End file.
